This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a study to assess the effectiveness of a visiting nurses program to improve the health of newborns. The study objectives are to: 1. teach parents to calm their infants and improve their sleep; 2. teach parents about their infant's nutrition and 3. assess the effect of improved sleep and nutrition on infant growth in the first year.